


Best Friends

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (basically Calum purposefully pissed Ashton off for Cashton kinkery), (did i forget something), (oh god help me), (so fucking kinky I can't even), (um), Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Bratty Princess! Calum, Choking, Cock Bondage, Daddy Dom! Ashton, Drabble, Edgeplay, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Princess Calum Hood, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: “Ashy…” Calum sounds more turned on than pained.Calum was being extra bratty and Ashton had enough. He put a cockring on his sub’s little cock and positioned him in front of the fucking machine.It’s day three and Calum is crying and delirious. Of course, Ashton’s been feeding him, just enough so Calum wouldn’t pass out.Or,TJ gets bored and writes the kinkiest shit he's written... so far.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't the chance to post much lately, so here's a piece for both of my favourite gays, me, myself, and I.

“Ashy…” Calum sounds more turned on than pained.

Calum was being extra bratty and Ashton had enough. He put a cockring on his sub’s little cock and positioned him in front of the fucking machine.

It’s day three and Calum is crying and delirious. Of course, Ashton’s been feeding him, just enough so Calum wouldn’t pass out.

“Please…” Calum whines, pre-cum bubbling even more. “Can’t… too much…”

“You were being a disobedient little bitch, Cally,” Ashton hums, a cat-o’-nine tails ready to strikes his sub. “I think you got confused _who’s_ in charge…”

“Nope, not ringing any bells,” Calum moans when the tails brush his supple ass. “I was being a perfect princess for my daddy.”

 _“Your daddy_ is _very_ displeased by your performance,” Ashton grouses, dropping the tails to spread Calum’s lips with his pointer and middle fingers. Moaning, his sub wraps his plump, slutty lips around them, sucking them like he’s born to suck on things.

“Learnt your lesson yet?” Ashton questions, to which Calum replies with a broken mewl.

He retrieves the remote and turns the machine off, and before Calum can say anything, removes the ring and thumbs at the slit.

“Daddy!” Calum cries out, coming in spurts all over his chest. “Daddy, daddy, please…”

“Please what?” Ashton muses, his cock harder than ever. “I don’t recall mentioning _anything_ about rewarding you…”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Calum whines brokenly, a shiver running down his spine. “Daddy, please!”

“Did you just come from my words, baby? Is that how sensitive you are?” Ashton presses on, moaning when Calum gets onto his knees, _where he should belong all the time_ , and wraps his dainty lips around Ashton’s engorged cock.

“Tastes nice,” Calum giggles, pulling back for his somehow-still-corny comment before diving back in, looking up at Ashton expectantly once his tight, warm, _promising_ throat is convulsing around his cock-tip.

Ashton lets out an animalistic growl and starts ramming his cock deeper and deeper into Calum’s spasming throat, taking refuge from the pre-orgasm face his princess is making, without a hand on his cock or against his prostate. He pulls out quickly, making Calum choke for breath, but he isn’t in the mood for that. He hurls Calum back up to his feet by his throat, large fingers fisted around Calum’s pretty skin. Calum comes just from that, trying to breathe as his face turns red.

“Green?” he asks.

Calum moans in reply, his cock still managing to rise back up.

Ashton basically throws Calum onto the California-king sized mattress and ploughs in, the warmth and tightness _almost_ good enough to make Ashton come like a first-timing bitch. He takes and takes and takes, hand still wrapped around his princess’ throat, his pretty thighs thrown over his shoulders. Calum lets out a broken, whimpered, _daddy_ , before he comes, looking like he passed out from it. Ashton knows his princess is okay, they’ve done this before, so he continues to fuck his princess until he reaches his high, breeding the piece of ass he’s grown to appreciate so much.

“Did I do well?” is the first thing Calum asks when he comes to, a post-coital blush adorning his entire body.

“Always,” Ashton giggles, whisking Calum off the mattress and into the bathroom, where they can wash off their filth and just talk amongst themselves.

Their identical entwined rings—of ruby and garnet encrusted—rest on their right ring fingers as they talk about everything and nothing, just love, always love for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO fucking turned on writing this, go figure.


End file.
